


5 Times Peter Acted Older than he Was

by RandomFanfictions



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Hurt and comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Worried Tony, but don't worry tony helps him, peter is going to get hurt a lot, sorry in advance to what happens with may, steve is there too, tony stark is iron dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: ...and the one time Tony didn't let him.----------Sirens rang softly in the background, Peter smiled despite himself. They kept punching and punching, he was being beaten bloody and bruised. If it had been up to him, he probably would've let them kill him by now, he had almost nothing left, but he needed to stay alive, at least just a little bit longer. All he had to do was stall until the last of the hostages will be recovered.They threw him across the room, the teen only stopping when he collides with the wall. He forces himself up, to at least make his last fight a good one, and faces his foe, his mask was already long forgotten."Is that all you got?" he mocks, tilting his head to the side.The villain lunged at him, grabbing their gun from their holster and aimed at the vigilante, narrowly missing him."Y'know, this is so much fun, I think I could do this all day" he taunted.





	1. I Swear I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. When he puts on a brave face for his aunt...

"Peter! Do you know what time it is! I've been worried sick! If you had waited ten more minutes, I was going to call the police!" his aunt screamed through the phone.

"I'm sorry May, I really didn't mean to worry you. I stopped by Ned's place to check out the new lego set and I lost track of time and my phone died and I'm really sorry." the teen lied easily. He really needed to keep a better eye on the time, but he had gotten so wrapped up in crime fighting and got a bit beat up so he had spent some time stiching himself back up and forgot to text May to let her know he wasn't dead. Peter still felt bad every time he lied about where he was or what he was doing but he needed to keep his Aunt safe, and this was the only way. 

"When you get home, you an I are having a little talk, okay mister" she said, slightly aggravated.

"Yes, Aunt May. I'm almost there, I'll see you in a couple minutes." He replied weakly.

\-----------------------------  
He was already on the roof of the apartment building, all he needed to do now was put his regular clothes on top of his suit and he could change after May would no doubt ground him for a week or two. Walking down the flight of stairs, he could already hear the conversation in his head, 'Peter you can't keep doing this to me, blah blah blah, your grounded until you can understand how to call me when your staying out late, blah blah' The door swung open before he even had the chance to unlock the door, and he was thrown into a giant hug by his Aunt. 

"Oh Peter, I was so worried, you weren't answering any of my calls or texts, and the news! Oh the news was talking about the new influx of dangerous criminals, and I was just so scared!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, May, I really didn't mean to scare you, I just got caught up with Ned and my phone was already dead since after school. I couldn't ask Ned for a charger because he has a StarkPhone and they use a different plug then my phone does and I'm just really sorry Aunt May." he apologized, feeling bad about making her worry.

"It's alright dear, but we are going to have to talk about you never calling. You could've let me know by calling me on Ned's phone."

"I know, I know, I just wasn't thinking." he started replying, but then May cut him off

"Is that blood?" she asked in a pinched voice. Peter's heart stopped. Was he bleeding through his suit? Did the stitches pop when he wasn't noticing? "Oh dear, were you mugged? What happened to you lip, and your nose?"

"No May, I wasn't mugged, I just--I got hit in the face...with a dodge ball...in gym." 

"Peter, I know that your lying, so tell me what happened." Silence only greeted her words as Peter tried thinking if a good argument "How about this: I'll head to the grocery store and get ingredients to make some brownies and we'll talk while we bake." Peter nodded and may got up to gather her things. 

"Do you want to come with me?" 

"I'll stay here." he said

"Okay, take your time to collect your thoughts. I love you, I'll be back soon."

"I love you too, Aunt May."  
\-----------------

She was gone for more than an hour and peter was really starting to freak out. He glanced at the clock, now it was an hour and five minutes. He tried to reason with himself, maybe she was trying to show him how worried she was by not answering any of his texts, but his aunt wasn't that mean, she would never do that to him. Peter checked the clock again, an hour and fifteen minutes. He was now really starting to think that maybe something happened to her. She had said something about more criminals being out right now, and Peter was tempted to go back out as Spider-Man to find her when his phone began to ring.

"H-hello?" he answered, hating how young he sounded on the phone.

"This is Queen's Hospital, we are looking for a Peter Parker." 

His heart sank to his stomach "This is him." 

"We are calling regarding your aunt, and we will require you to come by the hospital as soon as possible." 

"I'll be soon." the call ended, and Peter knew that something really bad happened. 

He ran out the door as fast as he could, blood pumping in his ears. He had his backpack on and was still wearing his Spider-Man suit under his clothes, he had forgotten to change that time where he didn't know where May was. The moments seemed to drag on for hours, from leaving the apartment to being leaded to the hospital room, it felt like an eternity. When he got inside, he could see the pale form of his aunt laying on the bed. Nothing was attached to her, he knew what they were about to tell him. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but your aunt was in a severe car accident. There was a high speed chase and the driver crashed into her, she died on impact."

"N-no" 

"I'll give you a moment to call anyone if you have to. take as much time as you need." the nurse had said nicely to him.

It was official. Peter Parker was now an orphan. He lost his parents, his uncle, and now his aunt. He almost couldn't believe it, if he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was just sleeping, but there were too many cuts and she was too pale. The teen willed himself not to cry, he needed to stay strong for Aunt May, but knowing that he would never be able to eat her delicious cooking again, he'd never smell her sweet flowery perfume, that he'd never hear her voice again--he couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, May. If-If I had just come home on time, this wouldn't have happened." he choked on his words "I'm sorry, May, I never meant to do this to you" 

\-------

Peter didn't know how long he was in there, but it felt like hours. He checked his phone, 4:27 am. What was he going to do now, he had no one to call and no where to go. The teen couldn't go into foster care, it'd only make crime fighting almost impossible, and he couldn't just ask Ned to stay with him until he was eighteen, so he only had one choice left. Tony Stark. 

With a shaky hand, he dialed the billionaire's number. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hey, Pete, whacha doing up so early?" 

"Mr. Stark?" His voice slightly shook

"Kid, did something happen, are you okay?" Tony asked, a concerned edge to his voice

"M-May got in a car crash and-" his voice broke off. He couldn't say it, it would only make it more real. 

"Pete, oh my God are you alright? Here, I'm coming to get you. Where are you? Never mind, I'll just track your phone. Stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes." The call abruptly ended, and now Peter was all alone again.

For a while there was nothing more than the distant sounds of doctors and nurses bustling through the hospital, determined to help the injured people around them. Peter was fighting the urge to just scream, he'd never felt so angry, so sad, so _hurt_ before. He wanted to scream and cry and beg for his aunt to come back, to just give him _one_ more hug, but at the same time, he felt so exhausted and drained, and like he had just been punched in the gut. A pair of footsteps grew nearer and Peter couldn't bother looking up to see who it was. It wasn't until a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulder, did he notice Tony Stark was standing there right in front of him.

"-id, hey kid, look at me Peter." Tony's voice was foggy and distant. 

The teen looked up at his idol, wide red eyes staring at him. The engineer was telling him something, but he wasn't really hearing what he way saying. In his head, his last conversation with Aunt May was replaying over and over in his head, his thoughts clouded in guilt and grief. Walking out of the hospital room, Peter took one last glance at the cold and lifeless form of his aunt, a tear running down his face. He angrily rubbed it away before he was whisked away to wherever Tony was taking him.


	2. Just Keep Running Until you Have to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. When he knows he has to find another way to live..
> 
> Peter can't stay with tony, not anymore. He's running away now. He can look after himself..kind of. If that means ignoring his mental health, basic needs and overall wellbeing. 
> 
> He'll be fine. 
> 
> He always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Have written this chapter. Five times. But it keeps getting deleted. So now it's not going to be fluffy. It's angst now. All of it. Heavy. Dark. Angst.

Peter hadn't slept. The only thing he could see was his aunt's cold lifeless body. 

It was all because of him. 

Everytime he closed his eyes, he imagined himself right back at the hospital. 

It was torture.

He looked over his shoulder to find the digital clock staring at him. It was three in the afternoon. Tony hadn't checked on him since he brought the teen to the compound. Peter knew that he was just trying to give him a little room, but the fact that he hadn't even bothered to see how he was doing...it made him feel like he shouldn't be there at all. 

Tears threaten to fall at the thought of it all. The teen angrily rubbed his eyes, feeling like he didn't deserve to cry when he was the reason why she died. 

He forced himself out of bed, grabbing his backpack that held only a change of clothes and his Spider-Man suit. Pulling the mask out, he felt a surge of rage. 

Everything was Spider-Man's fault. Everything was his fault. 

His uncle died because of him. He only wanted to keep Peter safe when he had been disappearing at njght. And now his aunt is gone too, all because she just wanted the kid to open up to her.

It's only fitting that when he dies, he should be wearing that suit. 

He should've never bothered Tony.

\----  
Peter wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't eaten. He hadn't slept. Not just last night but for the past week. His vision was spotty. 

He was only running on self hatred.

The teen had managed to bypass FRIDAY's programming with a simple loophole, and he walked right out the front door. Cameras surrounded the area, and he silently thanked his past self for taking note of where they all were his first trip to the compound. 

He had three hours tops before Tony would realize something was wrong. By then, he'd be long gone. 

\---

It's five o'clock and Peter still hadn't come out of his room..maybe it was time to go and talk to him. 

Tony walked towards the teen's room, thinking of all the ways he could comfort him or even imagine how he must feel. When he reached the door, he gave three knocks.

Nothing. 

"Peter? You in there?" He asked, growing slightly worried when no one responded again 

"Pete, I get it if you want to be left alone, but I think you should at least eat something"

Still more silence. 

The billionaire was now extremely worried, "Im coming in, okay? FRIDAY, unlock the door"

The door opened and Tony burst in, looking for sight of the fifteen year old kid. His panic only grew when he heard the AI tell him that Peter had been gone for two hours already. 

"Oh my god no no no this is _not_ good." He said

The engineer started looking through cameras and footage, letting out a string of curse words when the only thing he found was the back of Spider-Man's head swinging away on his webs. 

"FRIDAY, start running through anything Spider-Man or Peter Parker related." He immediately pulled up Karen on his computer, but audio and visuals had been disabled manually on the suit. Tracking had been disabled also. 

He searched through his computer some more only to find that Peter's phone had GPS removed and since it wasn't a Starkphone, he had no way to hack it. 

Fuck. 

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  
\---

"Peter, it is unwise to be webslinging while in your current state." Karen alerted 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm in a great state" he argued

"You have approximately thirty seven issues that could affect your crime fighting ability right now. Would you like me to list them off for you?"

"No. It's fine." 

Honestly, Peter had no idea where he was going. That was kind of good because that meant it was harder to be found, but then again, he still had to figure out where to stay the night. 

He decided he should head back to Queens, crime had been on the rise and even if he was feeling like crap, they still needed someone to look out for the little guy. Who cares if Tony finds him, he's a reckless teen with no one to guide him. Tony wouldn't want anything to do with Peter once he sees what's going on with him. 

Lost in thought, the vigilante hadn't realized he was already in his hometown.

It only took about 30 minutes and he was right in front of the apartment complex he once knew as his home. Ever since he was four, this was his home, but not anymore. Everything felt so much more cold and dark. It was like someone had applied some sort of filter to make it all...depressing. 

A scream caught his attention and pulled the kid out of his stupor. He ran towards the sound and found a man mugging a young woman he was muttering disgusting things he'd to the girl if she didn't comply.

Spider-Man immediately too action, glad to be fighting crime again.

\---

At about midnight, Peter decided it was time to take a break. His vision swam every time he moved and he was starting to get incredibly lightheaded. He definitely could've handled it, but Karen had alerted him that he had over 60 new notifications total on his phone. 

The AI listed them all out for him, 16 missed calls from Ned, 3 from MJ and 9 from Tony Stark. On text messages, he had 47 from Ned, 15 from Tony, 2 from MJ and a text from Happy. 

God he was in trouble now. He decided it was time to respond now. 

For the most part, Ned was just spamming to see if Peter would reply. MJ sounded worried and wanted to know if he was even alive. Tony had been texting him every half hour since he realized he was gone and Happy was telling the kid that Tony was freaking out trying to find him. 

"I guess it's time to let them know I'm not dead and to leave me alone, huh, Karen" he laughed

"I advise you talk to Tony Stark first, he seems to most concerned for your well being." The robotic female voice answered

"You're probably right, I just wish I hadn't involved him. I mean, he picks me up just so I could leave. I can't believe I wasted his time for nothing." 

He picked up his phone, pressing the call button. Tony picks up in the first ring. 

"Kid oh my God is that you? Are you hurt? What the hell did you do?! Oh my God I've been trying to find you for the past seven hours" the billionaire started talking so fast, it was almost hard to hear him

"Tony, please just-stop no. I'm fine, alright. I-I couldn't stay with you at the compound, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bugged you"

"Peter you didn't--what makes you think you were bugging me? Peter, turn on your tracker on your suit, I'll come and find you." 

"No! Just stop alright. I found a place and I know what I'm doing. I'm fine, I promise." There was a slight pause "I have to go, but unless you have a mission for me, you can stop looking for me. I'm fine, okay." He hung up. 

"Karen, send a message to Tony and tel him I have someone to stay with."

"But Peter, you do not have anyone to stay with you, much less a legal guardian."

"Then lie to him. I'll be fine by myself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I probably spent like in total, three to four hours writing this chapter because for sOme reason, I kept losing all my work. Y'all better like this chapter because I'm tired of rewriting the same scene twenty times with slight differences. I actually was like, up at 1am writing some of this yesterday but it dId nOt sAvE oH My gOd I'm so mad. So if y'all get lost reading it, it's fine. I was lost writing it.


	3. I would leave this shitshow but it's my life and I can't die yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. When he calmed himself down during panic attacks

Day three of living on the run: not as good as one would expect. Karen kept bugging him to eat and Ned was asking him when he'd be back at school. Peter had a vague feeling MJ knew what was up but he had to keep up his lies until they left him alone. Until then, he had to keep doing what he does best, fighting crime and getting beat up badly. 

There were a few close calls, but he was still alive, right? And being alive was all that really mattered..for now.

Now, as Peter sat up top the rooftops, he let out a sigh of relief. He stopped numerous muggings, a couple of attempted rapes (God, that's such a nasty crime, the thought of it made his stomach churn. Especially with his own history with Skip) and three robberies. 

A couple of times throughout his time homeless, he'd seen a familiar red and yellow suit fly by in a flash of color, but it never seemed to get too close to him. Eventually Peter knew he would have to talk to Tony again, but the teen would push it off for as long as possible.  
\----

Staring at the vitals on the wall, Tony rubbed a hand over his exhausted face. Everything was offline or disconnected except for Spider-Man's vitals. The billionaire thanked whatever god was out there for that extra time he had spent to make sure vitals were always available while Peter was in the suit. 

Right now, Peter did _not_ look good. Many concussions, several torn muscles, a couple of broken ribs that seemed to be fixing themselves already and a multitude of different bruises varying in severity. Once or twice there was pretty bad internal bleeding that scared the crap out of Tony, causing him to start looking for the kid but everything turned out alright in the end. 

But that wasn't what scared him, what made him scared was how low blood sugar levels were and how many spikes in heart rate there were. FRIDAY had guessed Peter must be having panic attacks and was probably not eating anything. 

Tony held a small flip phone in his hand, he looked back up to see the charts observing the teen's health. Another broken rib and severe swelling on the right knee. God this kid was going to be the death of him. 

\----  
The other line rings before it stops "Tony?"

"Hey, Steve. How are ya?" He asks nonchalantly

"Fine. Why did you call me, is there an emergen-"

"Look, I really hate that I need to ask for your help but I have a spider to catch and I can't do it by myself." There's a slight pause before he continues "Nat's off doing hell knows what on some mission and Rhodey is--we you know how he's still recovering."

"What do you need me to do?" He asks solemnly, knowing that whoever Spider-Man is, he must be important

"Just help look around New York with me, the bug couldn't have gotten far and I still see articles about him in Queens" 

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

The phone call ended and Tony felt the pit in his stomach feel just the smallest bit lighter. 

Half an hour later, the billionaire caught sight of a familiar looking baseball cap(tain america ayyy), making his way over to the blond. They discussed the situation, Tony making sure to avoid Peter's real name and age. When they agreed on a plan, they split up to find a certain red and blue spider-ling 

\---

The alarm echoed inside his head as the teen continued to fight. His senses were being taken up to an eleven and the loud noises were _not_ helping. The lights became blinding and even the sounds of the thief's footsteps were deafening. Peter threw a web at the criminal, not sure if it hit him or not. 

Everything hurt, it was too much. Too much input.

A loud thud hit the floor. He must've hit him. Peter could hear Karen congratulating him and using that as confirmation, he threw a couple more webs for extra protection and started swinging away. 

"Peter it seems as though you are in the middle of a crisis. Would you like me to call Tony Stark for assistance?" Karen asked in a soft gentle tone

"N-no, I just--gah---I just need it to be quiet" the teenager whimpers

"I can tone down all outside noises and lower the brightness on your goggles, will that help?" 

"Yes-yes please.."

Seconds later everything is quiet, but he doesn't feel any better. It feels like a giant crushing weight was placed on his chest and he couldn't breathe. Even with his senses dulled, he could still hear the ringing in his ears.

It felt terrible, he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. 

It was so painful. 

He didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like hours.

He was taking in short frequent breaths. In the background, Karen could be heard asking him if he was okay. Peter just focused on his breathing, now realizing he had tears starting to spill down his face. 

In...1...2...3...4..5...

Out...1...2...3...4...5...

He repeated this until his heartbeat calmed and sat there for a few more moments before getting up again. The teenager asked Karen to put everything back to its original settings and continued his rounds once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but next chapter will be longer and will have more Steve and tony. *COUGH COUGH* it will be stony if you squint because who doesn't love stony and Steve would be a great dad once he realizes who Spider-Man really is*COUGH COUGH* what?


	4. Oops, well there goes my will to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. When he starts cleaning up the mess he started

"Steve, ya got anything on underoos?" Tony asks

"Still nothing, I'll keep looking." He responds quick, knowing that whoever Spider-Man is, he must be important to the billionaire.

"God, I'm so worried...He just fucking, just fucking takes off! And I didn't even know until hours later! I swear he's going to give me a heart attack one day and that will be what kills me." He starts rambling on the other end

"Tony, come on, where are you...let's take a break, we've been searching for hours. I'll meet you wherever you are." 

"Alright, I'm going into this Thai restaurant on the corner of 7th and Dreaner Street"

"I'll be there in ten" the super soldier says, starting a light jog to meet up with Stark.

\----

The place was a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant with only a few tables, but it served good food. Tony was impressed with the quality and service of the place, but then again it hadn't been Peter's favorite for no reason. 

Ugh, just thinking about the squirt made his stomach bubble with anxiety. Tony had been on the verge of a panic attack since the kid went MIA and he could really feel it coming on now. 

What if he gets hurt and Tony isn't there for him?

What if he's too late?

This kid is his responsibility and what if he loses him. If Peter dies, it's going to be on him. 

Thankfully before the genius started full on hyperventilating, Steve noticed and started talking softly. The war criminal had memorized a grounding technique that helps with anxiety and slowly coaxed Tony out of his panic. He murmured instructions to him just loud enough for the other man to hear him. 

Once the billionaire was level headed, Steve began talking "Look, I have no idea the kind of relationship you have with spider-man, but whatever is going on, we _will_ find him. I can promise you that." 

"I have no idea what you were insinuating with that 'kind of relationship I have with Spider-Man' but I'm just going to ignore it and agree with you." Tony gets up and leaves $200 on the table "Okay, well I'm gonna go out and find that annoying pain in the neck" 

Just as he pushed in his chair, a loud booming noise erupted from outside. Men wearing alien tech armor were running around grabbing civilians, holding them captive. Tony immediately suits up while Steve grabs the nearest weapon like object. 

As Iron-Man nears the window, he can see several of the men start locking down the area, collecting as many hostages as they can. Captain America locks eyes with him and they lunge out the door, ready for battle. 

"Not another step closer!" The criminal in the center screams. He had a mask covering the top part of his face and wore armor made from what looked like alien tech. He had a gun to poor little girl's head "I don't wanna fight 'cha...my beef ain't with you two" 

"When you decide to attack the people here, then you have beef with us!" Cap shouted back

"Nonono, I don't wanna hurt cha, im just waiting for our favorite arachnid hero" he begins laughing.

Before they had a chance to respond, a certain spider themed vigilante appeared from seemingly no where, landing gracefully between the attacker in the center and the two super heros. 

"Oh hey buddy!" Peter says in a friendly tone "How've ya been? Staying out of jail I see..its a shame that you'll be there before the night's over, but hey, make sure you tell the Vulture I said 'hi'" 

"Oh think ya real funny, huh tough guy" he aims a gun to spidey 

"Yeah actually, I mean, I always make myself laugh"

"Spiderman what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Tony bites

"Guys, go and find the hostages. They've been capturing people for more than an hour now. I would've come sooner but I have been trying to find all the citizens first."

"Pe-Spiderman, I-" 

"The majority are in the parking structure. Go! Both of you!" He yells to the heros aggressively

When they begrudgingly left, he turns his attention back to the guy in the center. He now had three other guys backing him up. All of them we're wearing stolen equipment that they took from Stark over the years. 

"So what should I call you...hmm..silly mask, ugly suit, man you have no good qualities," 

"Oh shut _up!_ " he blasted some laser gun thingy at Peter, narrowly missing him when the vigilante jumped out of the way

"Ooh! How 'bout Hot Head, I mean it goes well with that...is that a heat gun?" 

Another blast that hit the web Peter was swinging on, dropping him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him. The criminal took it to his advantage and made his way over to the teen. He picked him up by the neck, starting to choke him.

"You were the reason why my boss is in jail. He had a family..we _all_ have families. We were outta business for months because none of us had the same brain as him, we didn't know what to do. But now we do, and that is to take you out.

Petr was squirming. Normally he'd be able to get out of that position quite easily with his enhanced strength, but he hadn't eaten anything in days and lack of sleep was really taking a toll on him. 

"Hah, I don't even need these to kill ya. I could squish you with my own two hands, but I want to take this _nice and slow. I want you to feel it._ " 

Hot Head releases his grip on the spider's neck, still close enough to start throttling him again as the kid coughs.

"You see, if we have all these hostages, we can demand money. More money, then--well you know what happens. The only thing stopping us is you. Those hot shot heros back there, well one is technically a criminal like us, but the other? They don't bother with us folk. Especially when we go right under the radar. 

"You though? You are the one stopping us. All we's gotta do is get ridda you then we got our ticket to crime paradise."

Peter inserts "Must be nice, but sadly, I can't let you do that." He kicks as hard as he can, pushing Hot Head away from him. 

Peter climbs up a wall and begins shooting webs at him, trying to keep him away from his weapon. Unfortunately he forgot about the other three that were now aiming at him like it was target practice.

Spider-Man jumped down from his place, getting grazed by a bullet on his left leg. 

"Peter it is unwise to fight alone right now. Tony Stark is in the Iron-Man suit nearby, shall I call him?" Karen asks, almost a hint of worry in her voice

"No, this is my problem, I'll deal with it." He turns his attention back to the task at hand "So Mr. Head, nevermind I shouldn't say that, it sounds kind of wrong..."

"You sarcastic son of a-"

"Language! There are children present!" Spidey interjects

"Oh fu-"

"fudge" 

"off!" 

By now, Peter had worn through the older man's patients. The real fight was starting and it was going to be brutal.

One of the men following Hot Head around snuck up behind Peter while he was busy dodging bullets from another guy. The criminal swiped his legs out from under him, causing the teen to topple to the floor. He groaned, trying to get back up again but Hot Head was not on top of him, throwing punch after punch at his torso. 

Curling himself up onto his right side, he pushed against the man's leg keeping him in place and shimmied his way out. He kicked his legs up which coincidentally hit the guy in the solar plex, knocking him down. 

"I'm all for fun and games, guys, but I think it's time we wrap this up" just then Spider-Man webslings to the rooftop of a building, aiming his webshooters at the four criminals. They were all firing at him, but the kid managed to web up their guns, leaving them in a bundled mess on the ground. 

Peter began congratulating himself on a job well done when he heard something. It was quiet, even with his advanced hearing. A ticking noise. 

Suddenly there was an explosion of heat and pain. The roof had collapsed in on itself and Peter was under heaps of rubble. Luckily everyone that had been in that building evacuated a while ago during the fight because there was almost nothing left of it. 

Karen started running the list of injuries. Multiple contusions detected, mild concussion, several fractured ribs, and bleeding coming from the left side right below his rib cage. Great. 

"Would you like me to call Tony Stark, Peter?"

He grits his teeth, taking a steadying breath and begins lifting himself from the rubble. 

"No." He yelps as a large stone hits him in the chest "Thi-this is my mess" he wheezes 

"I have--I have to clean it up myself."


	5. Oh Crap, I'm not dead yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. When he is willing to sacrifice himself for everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend that Tony still has Cap's shield and in the middle of trying to get the hostages, he decides that cap needs his shield for at least this one mission and that's why he has it rn okay? Okay.

He was pulling himself out of the rubble, but ever time he moved, more of it came down. 

It was nothing like when he had the warehouse collapse on him, but it felt so similar. It didn't help he was already weak to begin with and a simple punch from anyone felt like a punch from the hulk. 

Karen kept asking if he wanted to call Mr. Stark. It wasn't a request anymore, though. He ripped of his mask, finally able to breath and finally got himself out. 

He was barely able to walk without wincing in pain. Compression webs didn't help much to staunch the bleeding in his side, he was moving too much for it to clot, but he began to fight anyways.

Who cares if people know who he is. Who _freaking_ cares? No one was around anyways and Peter was probably going to die right now too. 

The teen put his fists up, ready to fight and watched as Hot Head's face morphed from delight to slight confusion then back again to extreme happiness. 

"Wow, who woulda known that the great Spider-Man is actually a little boy!" He said in a sickening voice. 

He began laughing. It was slow and bitter. Pulled out another weapon and zapped the teen, watching as he fell to his knees in agony. 

Hot Head walked right up to him, his minions not far behind and began kicking. Kicking over and over and over. 

"I was never one for advanced tech, I always loved doing it the old fashioned way." He laughs again

Spider-Man grabbed the criminal's foot, stopping the blows and throws him off balance. He takes that moment to pull himself from the ground and try to get rid of the other guys in the area, but it looks like they went off to fight Iron-Man and Captain America. 

"It's just you and me now, little orphan Spiderboy."

"Wha-"

"Your aunt...right? She died. In a crash." He started "It wasn't an accident. She saw smsome stuff we's was working on, threatened to call Tony Stark. I didn't know who she was, but she knew iron man so hey, who cares about a little collateral damage?" Hot Head shrugs 

"we planted her in the car and had to keep track of her body. If she really did know Stark, he'd show up. Turns out he did show up, but only after a sad little boy came crying about how he didn't have anyone left. Who'd guess that you were the itsy bitsy spider man"

"Yo-you did that to her? You _killed_ her?" Peter was seething. If he had thrown the rest of them in jail too, his aunt would be here. If he had told her in the beginning, she'd be here still. It was his fault, but it was also Hot Head's too. 

White hot fury passed through Peter. He didn't even think about web shooters. All he could think and feel was to attack this man. 

His fists we're starting to bleed, the suit being torn up against the rough metal body armor. Everything was hurting. 

Then it happened, the criminal found the pattern in his fighting and began fighting back. He went in straight for the face and Peter heard a snap. 

Crap. Broken nose. 

Iron-Man's repulsers could be heard in the distance. They almost had all the hostages out. Hot Head must've realized that too

"I say we finish this quick now." He sneers, a smirk on his face.

The man picks Peter up by the collar and throws him through a window. Shards of glass land on him, resulting in several cuts. 

One of them was a larger price sticking out of his leg, bleeding profusely. God this sucked.

Sirens rang softly in the background, Peter smiled despite himself. It was all almost over. Everyone was going to be safe and he could finally be gone. If it had been up to him, he probably would've let them kill him by now, he had almost nothing left, but he needed to stay alive, at least just a little bit longer. All he had to do was stall until the last of the hostages will be recovered.

"Get up, spiderboy, I'm not done yet. You costed me everything and now I might end up caught. I had a perfect plan and you had to ruin it because of stupid Tony Stark"

Peter coughed, blood spilling from the side of his mouth "You made yourself lose" he tries

He threw him across the room, the teen only stopping when he collides with the wall. 

The kid grunts in pain, but forces himself up. This _was_ going to be his last fight, at least he should make his last one a good one. He faces his foe, looking at him straight in the eyes his mask was already long forgotten.

"Is that all you got?" he mocks, tilting his head to the side.

It was like he was on a high. Everything hurt so badly, it all hurt so much...it was like it didn't hurt at all. 

The villain lunged at him, grabbing a pistol from their holster and aimed at the vigilante, narrowly missing him.

"Y'know, this is so much fun, I think I could do this all day" he taunted, starting to laugh. 

Everything was just hilarious. This whole situation, the guy, captain America and iron man. Everything was set up just perfectly like a joke awaiting its punchline. God it was fricken hilarious.

Adrenaline rush. That's what was allowing him to walk on a bleeding and possibly broken leg, what was letting him flip in the air and dodge punches with broken ribs, and what was keeping him from passing out from pain right now. Everything was so impossibly crappy and for some reason he was still kicking. 

"Your time is up, Hot Head. Don't forget to say hi to the Vulture for me" he pants

"Oh kid, you think that it's over?" He begins laughing maniacally "That's priceless! You really thought I'd come overe here, make a big stink with hostages n stuff just be beat up by a little kid then go to jail?

"Nah, I gotta bomb rigged up a few miles east. I know that if I make a big deal here in the middle of no where, the attention is here and not there. I'm no idiot"

"I don't know about that last part..your arch enemy _is_ a fifteen year old" Peter quips

"The bomb is gunna go off in about...ten minutes now. Let's see how New York feels about its super heros now when they don't show up to save the day."

Ten minutes..that's not enough time, it's not enough time. 

Crap crap crap crap crap

Peter webbed up the man, leaving him in a pile of rubble with a bow made of webs and a note on the side with the words 'another present from spidey' before he took off. 

The adrenaline of fighting was wearing off and it felt like his limbs were made of cement. It was so hard to move, but he just had to disable the bomb before he bled out. 

Wait, he was still bleeding? Another piece of glass had lodged itself in his side right next to the other wound while he had been fighting. 

"Note to self, don't fight in collapsed buildings with broken glass everywhere" he mumbled to himself as he frantically looked for any bomb-like objects. 

That's when he sees it. In a dirty alleyway, a sleek looking suitcase made from a similar metal as the armor those villains were wearing was sitting by itself. It must be the bomb. 

Peter ran to it at fast as he could, limping as went. His vision was spotty at best and his brain was foggy. 

He had three minutes to figure out this bomb. 

He tried to disable it by removing wires, but it wasn't powered by any of them. It looked like they were just placed there to mess with anyone who tried to get rid of it. 

One minute left. 

Desperately trying to find any way to stop the inevitable, he webs it up and uses a garbage can lid to try and stop it from lowing up even though he knows it won't work. Finally he uses one last act of heroism and throws himself on top, counting down as it is about to go off

Fifteen

Fourteen

Thirteen

"HEY SPIDER-MAN!" a familiar voice shouts 

Captain Steve Rodgers is running to Peter in all of his star spangled glory. He tosses his shield like a frisbee and the teen catches it immediately, knowing exactly what to do with it.

Three

Two

He held his breath.

One. 

The bomb was contained under the shield. Everything was going to be okay now. 

Relief washed over him, and he sank to his knees. Next thing he knew it, his name was being called by someone...was it Tony? 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment n stuff, I always get super excited whenever I see I got a new comment


	6. Peter What The Hell™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 time Tony didn't let him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was an excuse to write some stuff on Peter and how he was feeling and also to write some domestic implied stony but if you don't ship it, they're just good friends.
> 
> Also pls leave comments it makes me feel special

Peter could hear voices around him, but they sounded distant and foggy

"He's _fifteen_?!" That must be Mr. Rogers. He sounded angry, but more like angry at himself

There was someone else talking, maybe Tony? It was hard to tell. Everything was so fuzzy. 

He tried to open his eyes, maybe if he could see it would be easier to understand, but it felt like his eye lids weighed a hundred pounds. 

"Peter can you hear me? Peter!" The voice was close to him. 

"You can't fall asleep, Pete"

The teen's eyelids barely opened to see the face of an extremely worried sick Tony Stark.

"T'ny?" He murmured 

"That's it, just keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep. Happy's on his way to get us. Just stay awake" 

Peter looked terrible. The billionaire had gotten an alert from FRIDAY that the kid wasn't doing to well. Then he got a message from Karen that Peter was heading East to stop a bomb. 

God that AI was so amazing, he felt like he needed to give himself a pat on the back, but he was a little too busy at the moment. 

When they showed up, the poor kid looked inches away from death. He was bleeding from multiple spots, his suit in tatters, his face was so pale it was scary. And in top of it all, he had the facial expression of a kicked puppy.

When he contained the bomb, the kid just passed out. He was holding himself up in sheer terror and stress, once the situation had been focused and he was no longer in immediate terror, he just fell apart. 

"Th'rs a guy" Peter's eyes are fighting to stay open "he's...web.." 

"Kiddo, save your strength. I got some agents rounding up the rest of the bad guys" Tony tries to keep him from sitting up without hurting him which is proving to be pretty difficult.

While the genius tried to keep the kid from dying in an alleyway, Steve was staring at Peter in horror looking extremely traumatized and maybe a bit nauseous. 

"Oh my _God_ , he's a little kid, Tony! A little _kid_!" He began pacing around the area "I threw part of an airport at a _little freaking kid!_ " 

"Steve calm down, I'm supposed to be the one panicking right now, my kid is bleeding out right next to me."

"Yeah but I just realized I was fighting a fifteen year old in Germany!" 

As Cap was having his terrifying realization, Happy pulled up in his signature black sports car, his face creased in worry. Tony lifted Peter into the car, careful of his injuries. 

"I would've flown back to the tower, but I'm not sure spidey would've handled that well and the drive is only a couple minutes" he gave as an explaination to the driver.

Steve sat himself down in the passenger side, still traumatized by the young age of the vigilante and the condition he was in.  
The drive back was short, but agonizing. Peter passed out and now Tony was really wishing he had called in the med team. They had a team of doctors to meet them at the front, then the two men plus a few medical doctors ran off with the unconscious teenager.

\-------

Several hours had passed and Tony was still sitting by Peter's bedside, biting his nails in worry. Working wasn't doing him any good, all he could think about was that dumb kid and forget about sleeping. His conscience was way to heavy for that. 

Jesus, Peter really is going to be the death of him. 

As the older man was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice at first that the teen's eyes began fluttering open.

"Pete, hey kiddo, how you feelin?" Tony asked in a gentle voice 

"Where--what happened?"

"Look, Pete, you and I need to have a nice long conversation about letting people help you"

"What are all these machines, I don't need them, I'm fine."

"Tell that to the seventeen stitches you got"

Steve bursts through the doors, looking frantically for something. He lays his eyes on Peter and makes a beeline to the kid. 

"Hey, you're alright?" He asks, obviously worried sick

"What are you, Cap, the next mother hen? I didn't think you'd stick around this long" 

"Shut up, Tony, I need to make sure that Spider-Man is okay." He turns his attention back to the kid "I feel like I have to apologize because I had no idea how young you were and I threw part of an airport on you back in Germany"

"Are you seriously still stuck on that?"

"Yes, _Tony_ I _am_."

Peter began laughing, then winced a little bit, but was still chuckling "Oh my God, Captain America is apologizing for throwing an airport on me."

"See, look capsicle, no hard feelings, right? Now I need to talk to my kid. You can continue apologizing after. Okay? Yes okay."

Tony practically shoved Rogers out of the room, trying to get a moment to talk to Peter. He closed the door and gave a huff of air, walking back over to sit back down with the teen. 

"So do you want to explain what happened back there or..." the smile on his face completely disappeared and was once again replaced with the expression of a kicked puppy.

"About the fight? Nothing happened. I'm fine, Tony. Really. I'm sorry for bugging you, I can just-" he starts sitting up but then the billionaire gently pushes him back into his bed

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to pull a Tony Stark and brush off major injuries and traumatic events. You have to be at least eighteen to do that." He shifted to look the teen in the eyes "You know I'm not talking about the fight, but I do want to hear about that later so: Beans. Spill."

Peter wanted to make up some lie, but the look on his mentor's face made the words die in his mouth. God, how was he going to explain it all. 

"I just--Jeez this is hard to say--I just didn't want to be stuck here..." he gestured with his hands "No wait that's not what I meant, I mean like, reality. I didn't want to be in reality.

" he stumbles over his words

"I guess I lost track of things and I kind of just...I dunno, I ran?"

"Is that a statement or a question, because I don't have any answers, Pete"

"No-I mean I don't really know. I felt like--I _feel_ like I should be able to handle this. I've had this kind of stuff happen to me all my life. Everyone always just...I should be used to it by now" his voice began to crack at the end. 

"Kid..." Tony immediately feels guilty. He knows exactly what he's talking about. 

"I-I mean, stuff like this always happens to you guys and y-you don't ever seem-seem fazed by it." He was crying now, tears falling from his eyes as he was trying to rub them away

"You guys always just bounce back a-and I should be able to also. I-I mean I have mo-more experience dealing with it s-so I should be used to it" Now Tony felt even worse. God how'd he not realize how much the kid was suffering, even before May happened.

"And I should be able t-to take care of myself, but I wa-wasn't even trying because I knew I pr-probably wouldn't make it to next week...not that I even wanted to"

"Peter, oh my god, no" Tony grabs him by the shoulders, desperately wanting to let him know how much he cares "Peter, look at me. Don't think like that. Don't think that just because we're adults, that we just brush this stuff off and that you should too. Peter, we all have issues, I mean, _I'm_ practically falling apart at the seams! I used to push all my problems aside and would do all these things that nearly got me killed and I didn't freaking care, Peter. 

"But then, I realized what I was doing, it wasn't good. I couldn't handle it anymore, so you know what I did? I had people help me. Peter, don't go an isolate yourself, don't do these things and think it's _normal_ , because it's not." 

The teen wanted to interject but remained silent

"I don't know if you know, but even after putting the suit offline, I can still see your vitals. I watched you get yourself hurt and still walk in a broken ankle, and that's not something you should be doing. Healing factor or not." He really wanted to emphasize how bad Peter was treating himself. "I saw _so many times_ those screens over there just light up screaming at me to _find Peter because he's having a panic attack and those are scary as hell_

"I had not idea where you were and just knowing that you were dealing with that stuff by yourself, I was on the verge of a panic attack myself!" Tony's voice had risen while he was talking, but there wasn't a hint of anger at all. Just fear. 

"You have-"

"Yes. I have panic attacks, not as many anymore, but I used to have them a lot. I knew it was a problem so I went and got help. Peter, let me help you. That's all I've ever wanted to do for you." He take a deep breath, running a rugged hand over his tired face "I was so scared that you were going to get seriously hurt and that I was gunna be too late."

"Tony, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't, but you still did. Let me help you Pete, but you have to open up to me first"

The teenage superhero was staring at his hands, he could feel the tears burning the backs of his eyes. 

"You really want to listen to some little kid ramble on about his problems?" he asks,

"Yes! That's why I gave you my number, so that when you have a problem, you can _talk_ to me about it. I want to hear everything that is bothering you, but I know hat you're still hurting so I'll give you some time to rest. I'm sure Cap still wants to blubber some more apologies then ramble on about being a real hero too so watch out for that" 

\-----

Tony was right, like always, and when Cap came back to talk to the billionaire himself after a very long conversation with the kid, the first thing he says is that they're practically the same person.

"What do you mean we're the same person?"

"I was talking to him and, I don't know if it's that he spends a lot of time with you or if he's just like that, but he has the same kind of sarcasm as you. Especially when he's hurting. He's also got the same hero slash guilt complex of yours. You gotta save everyone and everything is your fault, even when you have nothing to do with it."

Tony gives a dry laugh. If this kid was just like him, this was only the beginning of the teenage angst and pain. Oh boy. 

"Yeah, I guess so.."

"By the way, what up with him and calling all adults Mister or Miss, I haven't met a fifteen year old who says that other than him in today's age" he asked confused 

"Tell me about it, it took months before I finally got him to call me Tony.." replied easily

"Jesus, I can't believe I thought he was like...I thought he was twenty or something and that you two..."

There was a pause

"We _what_ Rogers?"

"I don't know, I thought he was a lot older and you two always hung around 'n stuff so, I just assumed.."

"You assumed what- _oh_ \--No! Gross! He's like my--he's my kid, Cap!"

"I know! I know! I see that! I just thought before that-I don't know--" his face was heating up

"Oh my god...we're you jealous?" He begins laughing. Really laughing. Steve turns a shade of pink

"No no no no no that's not it"

"Y-you--you were jealous! Oh my god! Who knew Captain America bats for the other team!"

"Tony shut up, it was just the first time I actually saw you really concerned about someone else in a really long time. Give me a break"

"I'm flattered, Steve, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet" he's still cackling

"Oh shut the hell up, I'm _not_ jealous."

The billionaire was hunched over, supporting himself with the wall, laughing tears. Steve was still standing there with a tint of pink on his face. 

"I'm making some breakfast. It's like four in the morning and I know Peter's hungry. You should go and talk to him some more, he adores every word you say" the blond had left Tony standing there, still chuckling. 

\------

Peter practically dragged himself out of his hospital bed. He knew that he needed to walk around and stretch or else he would go crazy being cooped up in that room. Luckily he seemed able to move just fine, there was slight pain when he turned his torso. His ribs were still healing apparently.

He had only walked a couple of steps before he looked up to Stark staring right at him, shocked. 

"What are you doing? How are you even standing?"

"Uh, super healing?" He shrugs "I really just can't stand being stuck in bed."

"Okay, well I was going to invite you over to eat breakfast with Steve and I. He made most of the stuff, but I'm gunna make pancakes"

He walks up to Peter and takes one of his arms around his shoulder, helping the teen walk without doing too much damage to his still healing leg. The two make their way to the dining room where a feast was laid out. 

Did Cap make breakfast to feed a small army?

Peter's mouth was watering just looking at it. He knew he could scarf down at least half of the food right now and still have room for more. 

He took a seat and an empty plate was handed to him. They obviously wanted him to pile up his own food buffet style. 

"Hey Pete, you a pancake or waffles person?" Tony asked 

"...pancakes?"

"Waffles it is." 

"Wait how'd you know that?"

"That was the same exact thing Bruce said when I asked him that question. Same tone and everything. Turns out he's the waffle lord. Always stealing the eggos every time I buy them from the store."

"Wait, _the_ Bruce Banner likes waffles just like me?!"

"Calm yourself, kid, he's not here right now. Kind of MIA, but I'm sure he can here you from wherever he is." He laughed playfully. The fifteen year old looked happy, it was nice. 

They began eating their food, Steve having the most amount of food in his plate which struck him as odd. Tony had told him that Peter had a really fast metabolism, that he needed more food than most people, so why did he have the least amount of food?

The super soldier tried to discretely add food to the teen's plate, but he wasn't eating it. Maybe he ate more when they weren't looking? No, he was just not eating. 

"Son, you have to eat your food" Steve gave up, addressing it directly

"I'm full." He replied

The truth is, Peter was embarrassed with how much he could and _needed_ to eat. He was skinny and thin because he wasn't ever eating as much as he should, because he burns so many calories fighting crime every night and also because of his healing factor. Even so, he will still refuse more food. 

"No you're not." Tony states

The two super heros began filling his plate up with breakfast options. 

"Remember what I said about pulling a Tony Stark?"

"You have to be at least 18.."

"Then that settles it, go ahead and eat up because I don't have room for left overs."

He begrudgingly began eating, then Rogers turned to Tony and whispered something to him. The older man nodded and he turned to far the teen. 

"I have to go, but son, just listen to Tony. He knows what's best for you. And from one enhance human to another, don't neglect yourself because you have a stronger tolerance. With its perks comes it's weaknesses and you have to rely on other people to help you. Take care of yourself, Peter." He said with sincerity. Before he had a chance to respond, Captain Rogers was out the door. 

\------

"So, Pete, you finally ready to tell me everything?"

Tony had been careful to give him space, but not too much because the last thing he needed was for the kid to go missing again. 

"..yeah..."

He takes a deep breathe. He'd finally get everything off his chest and maybe, he would feel better after. 

"I should start with the Vulture. I never told you what happened with him on homecoming. To make the long story short, he was the dad of my crush who I was originally going to take to homecoming, but instead I had to fight her dad. I almost got tazered to death next to a bus by one of his guys, but Ned saved me. 

I found out his wings didn't need to be attached to him to work, and he collapsed a building on me, and there was a part with a plane where I had to steer it from outside the plane and it crash landed in the beach. We fought and i gift wrapped him for you guys to find and that's what happened."

"You had a _building_ collapse on you? How did you get out?!"

"I just kind of...lifted the warehouse off of me? I tried to call someone, but I didn't have Karen and my connection with Ned was disrupted."

"Oh my god I took away your suit." Tony was horrified with himself. He knew some of what happened, but not much. Peter could've died under that weight. 

"How much fell on you?"

"I dunno, maybe a couple tons?"

" _a couple tons?_ " he was in utter disbelief 

"Yeah. That was the scariest thing that I think had happened to me, b-but I'm alright, right?" He tried laughing, but it came out all wrong

"Peter, oh my god I feel so bad. I'm never doing that again, I know you won't stop just because I take your suit away. Jesus, I took away he only thing that was really protecting you!"

"Don't feel bad Tony, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been dumb enough to not see his trap."

"Kid it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Tell me more about literally everything. I'm here"

And with that, he began confessing everything. For the first time in forever, he felt truly safe and understood. Peter told him everything that happened the night of homecoming. How afraid he was. How much he thought he was going to die. Everything. 

It actually felt so good to finally talk about some things, like about losing his parents, uncle and aunt. 

"When it happens so many times, the more you realize that they can't all be coincidences" he had told him in the most gut wrenching tone. Like he really believed it was his fault everyone around him died. 

He told Tony about the confession Hot Head had given him, that he killed aunt May and placed her body back in her car, faking a car crash. He situation left a sour taste in the billionaire's mouth. It felt all too similar with his own parents. 

As he kept going, even covering the stupid bully at school, Stark realized how much baggage Oeter carries. If that kind of guilt weighed against any other fifteen year old's conscience, he wouldn't be surprised if they ran off to kill themself. It was a lot and Tony was shocked at how well he was dealing with everything. 

It was terrifying to imagine how traumatic his life had been at a young age. 

When he finally finished his hour long rant/life story, he was in tears. 

He had been through so much, he didn't act like a kid. He acted like a grown up and that wasn't okay. 

The man turned to Peter and hugged him. He gave him a hug and began praising the kid for everything he had dealt with. Tony was so surprised at how much he was holding onto. Peter deserves a fricken metal for not exploding at this point. 

But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that Peter knew he was loved and cared for. That what he was dealing with, he should've never had to deal with alone. 

"Peter, no matter what. I'll always be here for you. Don't ever think that what you're going through isn't bad because I'm letting you know now, kids at your age aren't worrying about the things you are. They're biggest problem is a project they procrastinated on." He pulled away from the hug, to look him in the eyes. 

"I care about you, don't forget it, kiddo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of silence for Mr&Mrs. Stark that died today26 years ago (December 16, 1991)  
> \---  
> OHH BOY I JUST BARELY POSTED THIS BEFORE DEC 17 WHERE IM AT AND JESUS IM ON AN ADRENALINE RUSH. I WENT BACK TO ADD THIS LITTLE NOTE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE ITS KIND IF FUNNY AND U GUYS NEED SINE FUNNY STUFF AFTER THAT SAPPY ENDING. MY TUMBLR IS ALSO @marvelherosaredorks IF U WANT TO GIMME PROMPTS 
> 
> just a little note if u guys every feel bad and have no one to talk to about junk, i'd be happy to listen. i go through crap everyday and i'd give anything to have someone like tony to help me handle my problems so if i can't have a tony, i'll be someone's tony.  
> \---


End file.
